Flaws within the Flawless
by beautifulpink
Summary: A little story about Edward and Bella's first night as Husband and Wife. Bella's delusion of how Edward is perfect and has no flaws is broken down and they grow even closer than before. Rated M for LEMONS!


It was hard for me to concentrate on anything, including the day that had just passed.

My wedding day, I smiled as the idea of now being Mrs. Edward Cullen swirled around me and sunk in.

However other more pressing ideas and feelings filled my mind as Edward and I reached the hotel room in Port Angles where we would be staying until the next day when we'd fly to the mysterious honey moon destination.

The room was beautiful, of course and it made me wonder exactly how much this was costing him-actually how much it was costing us. Now that we were married and whats his is mine and whats mine is his I really should have some control over how/what we spend money on, but that argument would be brought up at another time.

Right now I tried to take in every aspect of the room that was going to be the venue for our first love making experience. The carpet was thick, soft, and white. It was the kind of carpet that would make for a decent bed.

The walls were a relaxing off white and the drapes were made of a beautiful dark gold satin. The bed was placed in the center of the room, and was impossible to miss. The dark blue bed coverings with white accents gave it a very dramatic type of feel. Although the room was very exquisite the object that caught my eye was in the far right hand corner.

A very large hot tub. My mind ran through dirty ideas and thoughts of the fun we could have there. Edward, of course never missing a thing set me down on my feet only to bend and whisper seductively in my ear that he thought the hot tub was a nice touch to the room as well.

I blushed as his lips brushed against my cheek. He grabbed my hand and led me gently to the bed. It was very soft, of course and unnecessarily big.

Edward sat against the head board looking quite content as I sat on the bed with my legs crossed across from him. Suddenly his beautifully constructed face soured slightly. Before I could ask what the matter was his mouth was open and the lovely melody of his voice had a note of sadness.

"I just really don't understand Bella," he said quietly. "Why aren't you in my arms right now?"

I smiled as I got on my hands and knees to crawl over to him. Before I had made the short journey he had intervened somehow and I was wrapped tightly into his arms facing him.

"Ah," he sighed. "This is infinitely better."

Although his obvious intent for this position was to promote closeness between the two of us, it had other...slightly more drastic effects on me.

My body betrayed me as my heart began to pick up pace, my face and chest flushed a reddish color, and a tingling sensation grew between my legs.

Edward was probably content at spending the night exactly where we were, being amused by my body's reactions but I had other ideas for how we would spend our first night as husband and wife.

I gathered all of my very little amount of courage and tilted my head up so I could get a view of his strong yet gentle featured face.

"Your eyes, Bella," he whispered in a low tone that took me off guard. "They're the most beautiful when you're full of passion. I really do want you Bella, every inch of you," he growled. "I want to taste your sweet lips, feel the warmth of your body against me, and make you feel like you've never felt before," his voice was becoming more rushed and husky but it was full of passion, love, and most surprisingly lust.

His eyes captivated me as they blazed.

"Darling," he continued. "I need you, more than fire needs oxygen, more than rain needs clouds, more than anything in the universe. I need us to be one."

That sense of urgency in his voice convinced me once and for all that I was not the only one having issues with their self control. With that all my concerns about getting what I wanted tonight disappeared.

At that moment, I was more aware than ever that he was in fact, a man. A man with desires and needs, a man that loves me more than a bird loves to sing. And of course a man-despite the fact he was a vampire has flaws.

I let myself fall into this thought, he was no longer my perfect Edward. He had his flaws. He was always too worried and at times controlling. He had a temper and was arrogant. But this realization of his faults made my love for him grow tangibly at that very moment. I didn't think I could love him anymore but I was wrong. From this moment on, there would be no perfect Edward and clumsy Bella. There would only be an us. And right now there was only man, woman, and the love they had for each other.

Words fluttered out of my mouth without me consciously aware of them. They were the truth though and every part of me knew that.

"I love you, I'm yours for all eternity."

With that he kissed me. This kiss was something very different from the others I'd experienced in the past. It wasn't meant to dazzle me, persuade me, or as a goodbye. It felt strangely real and straight from the heart. His lips felt unreasonably soft and warmer than usual.

His eyes closed as his arms increased the hold they had on me, pulling me closer to his body. The kiss deepened and my eyes closed as well.

I felt his tung tracing my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. This simple gesture nearly took my breath away. His tung unlike his lips were as cold as ice. My lips tingled as I parted them letting our tongues dance for their first time.

I let my hands wander to his chest as I began to unbutton his shirt. His chest was a masterpiece and although I'd seen it a few times before it still captivated me when I felt the very firm mold of his upper body. I ran my hands up and down his sides and up again and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Much to my surprise I heard a protesting sound escape Edward's mouth. It was as if he did not approve of my ceasing to explore his granite structure.

I broke our kiss, realizing that for the first time that at this moment he'd shown weakness and it was because of me. I had control in this matter whether he'd admit that or not.

I broke his hold on me and rolled off of him. I laid on my back breathing heavily. Edward was stunned, it was always him who ended our kisses. Now on the receiving end of the action he was appalled. He studied my composure carefully.

"Did I hurt you?" he questioned through heavy breathing.

I was slightly amused that this was the only reason he could think of that I would stop him. The amusement showed on my face and gave Edward his answer before words came to my lips.

"No." I replied slightly smugly. "I was thinking, before we get too carried away perhaps we could try out that hot tub you so kindly provided."

His eyes grew with excitement. I had never seen Edward like this before, so vulnerable. Mine for the taking.

I rose from the bed and steadied myself before I stood. Making sure I would not give away how much our brief encounter affected me. He was at my side in an instant holding my hand and guiding me to the the very warm looking water.

I denied him however, "How about I freshen up a bit before I join you, I still need my human moments."

He had gained back his composure and was a perfect gentleman. "Of course Bella, I'll change as well while I wait."

He kindly pointed out the direction of the bathroom and once inside I let out a sigh. It was the most magnificent bathroom I'd ever set foot in.

It was nearly half the size of the main room. The shower had the capability to shoot water at you from all directions, there were lovely his and her sinks, the floor was an expensive looking stone I didn't recognize-yet it was still warm. The walls were the same off-white color as the main room but the dim lighting gave it a very romantic and personal feel.

I looked at myself in the large mirror. My face and neck were blotchy and flushed and my hair needed some help. Other than that I actually looked quite appealing.

I ran cool water in the sink as I retrieved my tooth brush and tooth paste. After finishing brushing I splashed the water on my face hoping, in vain to return my skin to a somewhat normal color.

While running a brush through my hair I heard Edward's soft knock on the door. And his composed but slightly strained voice.

"Love, are you nearly done. My heart aches without you at my side."

Always the dramatic type my Edward was I smiled to myself.

"Keep your pants on," I replied with humor in my tone.

"Uh, well um, Bella if that's what you really want. I'll go get them right now."

"Shit!" I said to myself.

"No, no I was just kidding, no need for pants if you don't want to wear them. Really, its okay! I'll be out in a second. No need for pants at all!"

He easily heard the stress and desperation in my tone and let out a low chuckle.

"Sorry to disappoint beloved but my pants have been on the entire time. I really wish you could take a joke," he said smugly.


End file.
